Project Summary/Abstract R&R Other Project Info v1.4, No. 7 The Laboratory will maintain accreditation to ISO/IEC 17025 and enhance the chemical and microbiological accreditation scopes. The Laboratory?s accreditation currently includes 12 microbiological methods for food testing, 20 chemical methods for food testing, and flexible/technology-based accreditation for pesticide residues in food by GC and LC instruments with a variety of detectors. The Laboratory intends to expand its accreditation scope by adding additional microanalytical filth analyses, allergen testing, Staphylococcus enterotoxin, Cyclospora testing. The addition of additional microanalytical filth analyses will increase the Laboratory?s testing capacity for matrices not currently performed at NCDA&CS. The Laboratory and NC Food Program have a strong collaborative relationship as we are housed within the same Division of the North Carolina Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services. The Laboratory and Food Program will continue to strengthen their partnership by collaborating on the Sample Collection and Analysis Project included in this cooperative agreement. As the primary servicing laboratory for the Food Program, enhancing the Laboratory?s scope offers increased support to the Food Program?s ability to take regulatory action. Page 1 of 1